


The Commander

by BaeLanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M, love in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLanna/pseuds/BaeLanna
Summary: A quiet dinner with gentle words...
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	The Commander

"If I didn't know any better Chakotay, I'd say you were jealous"  
"... Jealous of B'Elanna? No... I never get jealous..."  
The two gentlemen smiled and looked shyly away from one another in the darkened first officer's quarters.  
It had been an interesting day.  
Lt Torres had invited the gentle-souled pilot to a simple lunch in the mess hall which had quickly turned into an ill-mannered inquisition.  
"How did you do it? I've been trying to get together with the commander for years. I had thought he wanted a relationship with me when we worked as members of the Maquis, but he's so, damn... Professional..."  
Her comment had made the pilot smile.  
"... He's gay, B'Elanna... It was nothing personal..."  
The engineer smiled sadly before reaching out for her ex-boyfriend's hands.  
Her warm eyes smiled sweetly up at him as she admitted, "I'm really happy for you both..."  
Her wide smile had almost brought the pilot to tears. B'Elanna had always been a great friend.  
It had been her who had first noticed the deep affection between her two male friends. Two men who outwardly professed to barely tolerate one another...  
But in secret, their relationship had developed in quiet, in meaningful stares and in moments taken in quiet rooms and empty shuttle crafts...

She felt guilty that Tom was able to meet her in the Mess Hall without much suspicion raised as to their motives. They were former lovers and now they were loving friends.  
She wished that Tom would be able to meet his current partner without the judgemental eye of his colleagues upon them both.

If she was in the commander's position, she knew she would be jealous. But Chakotay was never the jealous type. He was gentle, and tolerant...

Back in Chakotay's quarters, the two gents modest dinner of replicated soup and baggettes had wound to an end, and the younger man's blazing, blue eyes were drinking in the sight and smile of his partner, the dark-haired, dark-eyed commander.  
"... Do you remember when you despised me?" Tom asked the question with a nervous smile, his heart beating faster as he revelled in his own incredible luck in love.  
Chakotay's hand reached his forearm and the men rearranged their limbs to hold hands upon the table.  
"... You were a nightmare, Mr Paris... But you were always so... Intriguing..."  
Chakotay's handsome grin made the younger man's thighs tremble and after a short moment, they each felt the other's soft breath like silk slipping over their skin.  
They kissed tenderly.  
Tom's hands made their way into Chakotay's deep, dark hair and held him close, kissing him strongly, lovingly.  
Chakotay returned the intense affection in kind, his hands sliding onto the younger man's lap and onto his hips.  
They indulged for long moments in an exquisite kiss which made their senses flare with excitement.  
As long as there were no emergencies onboard the ship, they would be due another love-filled night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
